


For Every Award

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Award Winners, Awards, Consent Play, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mild S&M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix





	For Every Award

 

“Thank you for that wonderful performance.” A young man stood at a podium on stage in front of a large crowd of people, whose applause was just dying down.

 

“Now here’s the time you’ve all been waiting for...Not me talking thats for sure.”

 

A laugh broke out across the crowd as my date, a man nominated for many an award tonight’s hand slowly tapped my shoulder, getting my attention as he leaned into me, his slight curled hair touching on the side of my head his stubble pressed against my ear as he grinned.

 

“For every award I get tonight, thats how many times I’m gonna make you cum when we get back home.” His blue eyes bore a hole in my soul, “Thats if we make it.”

 

My legs clench tight as a shocked looked came across my face as he begins to laugh, a camera man panning in on his face, since it was a live production.

 

“And the winner is, TOM HIDDLESTON FOR I SAW THE LIGHT!” A blonde haired lady in a red dress holds a polished award in her hand as he quickly shoots me a twisted smirk, standing as the crowd around us breaks out in applause.

 

Walking in stride up to the stage he hugs the presenter before taking the award into his long fingers.

 

“Wow.” he stated, “It was an extraordinary role to play, I will tell you that, Hank went through so much, but yet he was perserverant. It….Its just amazing that I received an award like this. ” he laughs,”I've received many an award in my lifetime,” he looks over the crowd before looking dead at me, “But none will be as great as what I receive tonight.”

 

His eye contact breaks as he looks the crowd over again, “I’d like to thank our amazing director for giving me this amazing chance, and I would like to thank my family, as well as my lovely mistress, quite the beauty isn’t she?” A slight applause breaks out as my face flushed over.  “Also pre congrats to all the other winners for tonight. Thank you.”  He raises the award before another round of applause breaks out as he slowly makes his way back to his seat next to me.

 

“Thats one.” He whispers his voice hoarse in my ear, I quickly look forward back to the stage.

 

A good hour passes as the next roles for Music, Script, and supporting actors and actresses are called out, my lips suck into my mouth as they call out the award for best Lead actor.

 

“TOM HIDDLESTON!”

 

Once again I suck in air with the dagger shooting through me, as he chuckles upon getting on stage into the mic.

 

“Two awards? You guys must really like me for some reason?” he laughs, “I only kid. I am happy for these amazing awards, and I only Hope that my career, and life path will only get better. Its such an honor.” His eyes hit mine again, “Its a dream come true.”

 

Nodding once more he walks from the stage as I hug him the camera hitting us again, “The whole world might be watching now, but with my eyes later,” he whispers, “The look will feel, much, much, heavier.”

 

He sits back into his seat, leaning back a bit as his legs spread, as he stretched. He rubbed the underside of his lip as he stared at the next awards given.

 

I already felt my body flush over with heat as the finally came over to the last category. “Extra if we win this one.” he states lowly still staring straight forward.

 

“The film of the year is…I SAW THE LIGHT!”

 

I gulp as the crowd breaks out in cheer as Tom, the director and other actors from the movie stood walking up on the stage, the theme of the movie playing as they made their way to the state.

 

Tom stood behind the director in a power stance as the director received the award.

 

The directors speech went in one ear and out the other as I looked on the stage, Tom’s eyes never leaving mine, a slight smirk forming on his face as the director finished his speech and as the final applause settles, the event ends.

 

Tom slowly strides towards me as I hand him the two awards he received. Smiling he pulls me into a tight hug.

 

“Congrats on your winning.” I smile, “You did quite well.”

 

He slowly licks his lips as we slowly made our way through the crowd of famous actors and actresses, some like Benedict whom was his wife and of course Tom’s god daughter who hardly speaking, at a year smiled up at us both, hugging at Tom’s long limbering leg crying out “Uncle Tom I wuv you.” Wanting to go with us, she cried out reaching for Tom, but Of course denying her Benedict shook Tom’s hand as I hugged Sophie and slowly made our way out of the theater.

 

After a few interviewers and paparazzi took their pictures and asked their questions Tom slowly made his way towards his car, a dark blue jaguar with thick black leather seats, ushering me into the car before pulling away from the bright lights of the theater. Soon, the dim lights of the street lamps passed one by one by the car window slowly as he pulled up to his driveway.

 

Not a word is said as the low rumble of the Jag dies down, and silence, nearly deafening, fills the air.  My legs are still clinched at what he stated earlier, but he only nods before grabbing up his awards in arm, and walks around the car, opening the door, and helping me to my feet.

 

My heels clicked on the driveway and sidewalk leading up to his house as he slowly grabbed his key, placing it in the door, and turning his key before turning it, the slow click echoing through my body as he opens the door ushering me in. I slowly walk through the threshold as he tosses his keys gently to the side table inside the door, along with setting his newly acquired awards from tonights event on the table as well.

 

Before I could even speak, he quickly turns to me. “Now….” he started slowly walking towards me, “I think there is something I need to tend to.”

 

His eyes were hollow as he stared at me with a twisted smile as I slowly started backing up, away from him. “I do not know why you are backing away from me.” he states walking in my direction, “Did I not say that you were to be given an award yourself?” he smirks, as I slowly hit a wall behind me.

 

“End of the line for you.” he chuckles, suddenly slamming his hands one on either side of me, hard against the wall, “I don’t go against my promises.”

 

Instantly he crushes his lips against mine, his hands sliding from the wall down  my sides, before grabbing my wrists, and pushing them to either side of my body before he starts kissing me down my neck. Quickly he flips me around, taking the back zipper of my dress he slowly pulls it down, my dress pooling at my black heels before commanding me to step out of them.

 

I now stood there while he was still in his full tuxedo outfit before he quickly began to unbutton his outer shirt before quickly taking me into his arms, and walking me down his hallway bridal style before reaching his room, slowly opening the door, but kicking it shut he walked over towards his bed placing me onto it before pinning me to the soft comforter kissing me down my stomach, before taking his fingers at my bra and unhooking it.

 

He slowly ran his tongue down the center of my body before throwing the bra off to the side, slowly hooking the tips of my panties before yanking them clean off my legs. Now I laid there, exposed to a roughly dressed man who stared down at me with an animalistic lust in his eyes. Eying me as a prize as I laid stretched across his bed, my eyes in full contact with his.

 

He quickly undid his tie and slowly removed his own dress shirt before leaning back over me, still with dress pants on, and already kicked off shoes and socks. His warm body pressed against mine as he breathed deeply at my neck his lips not touching my skin, but yet I could feel a tingling feeling as if he was doing so, my senses confused as he slowly breathed down me once more before reaching my inner thigh his blue eyes glaring at me with a slight smirk, examining my expression before slowly he dove his tongue into my folds, quickly following it up with two of his digits.

 

“Ahh….” I moan out as I feel him smile as his tongue flicked at my core, the hum of his laughter vibrating through me.

 

My back arches as he pulls his fingers out holding my thighs down with his hands, as I struggled against the pleasure he was giving me.

 

He quickly lifted his head, “Don’t.” was the only word that came from his lips as he went straight back to his task at hand.

 

I gasp again, whimpering as he began moving his fingers inside of me once more, as I slowly fill pressure build up.

 

“Thomas..I….I….”

 

“Then cum for me darling.” his voice was low as he lifted up again, “Do it for me. It won’t be your first nor your last.”

 

My back arched once more before I felt a warm feeling go over my whole body as he slowly stands chuckling.

 

“Now that number one is out of the way.” a dark demeanor flies over his face as I’m now panting, a twisted grin goes over his face, “I think its time for me to be not so gentle”

 

Wait..that was gentle? My eyes narrow as in a quick flash he grabs me, quickly flipping me over with my breasts and stomach on the bed. He then holds me in place between his thighs as he grabs a handful of my hair pulling me back taunt, as his long fingers stayed intertwined in my hair.

 

His stubble on his face scrape down my neck, as I feel the warm moisture of his tongue press against me as he trailed down to my shoulder. His hand slowly caressing my breast before suddenly he bites down.

 

I cry out with the quick flash of pain as he slowly growls animalistically as he is still chomped down onto my skin, chuckling a bit before moving to another area. Crying out again I buck against him, deciding, this round I wouldn’t be so easy my self.  Growling myself I push against him hard, as now its a struggle of strengths.

 

He laughs darkly as he quits biting me, “Feisty now are we?”

 

I turn myself quickly, though he was still pulling on my hair he stumbles back for a moment letting me go as I go to lunge forward, and he catches me as I go to move. Yanking me back by my belly he slams me back towards the bed as I go to try bolting again, crying out as we were just a jumble of hands, legs and arms as he kept attempting to pin me, before suddenly he quickly rolls himself, his knee holding me at my torso and his arms holding mine down at either side.

 

His jaw locked tight, acting as if he were angry, but still had his smile shining through, as he bared his teeth.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere my pet.” he smiles, as he grabs up both of my wrists into one arm as his long digits pushed into my core again. He then quickly bends down to my breast slowly sucking on a nipple before latching down onto it, taking his teeth and pulling it upward, taunt.

 

I yell out his name as his fingers begin to speed up building up more heat, as my mouth gapes open. He lets go of my nipple staring at me with hollowed eyes, he grins once more before he grits his teeth as he forces his hand to move faster and faster, hissing through his teeth while doing so.

 

“My god THOMAS!” I cry at the Top of my lungs.

 

“Keep screaming my dear.” he states, “By the time I’m done, you probably won’t be able to talk.”

 

I could tell, like me he was engulfed in the moment, he went from his usual gentlemanly disposition to pretty much the devil himself.

 

As the pressure built up for the second time, he growled, watching me as I came undone, and right at soon as I felt my muscles clench he looks me dead in the eye and states two words that would pierce any one.

 

“Don’t cum.”

 

“W...What?” My eyes narrow at his request, “Thomas..I cant….”

 

“Hold out my dear, make it worth it….” his fingers kept ravishing me, “Don’t cum. Until I say for you to do so.”

 

“Tom…”

 

“Do it and I will stop right here and now, tie you to the bed and force you to watch as I finish my own self off. I can and will do that you know.” He grins as a slight whimper comes from me.

 

I feel tears streaming as I force myself from pushing over the edge, the heat building more and more before I could hardly stand it any more.

 

“Tom, please..” I cry out, “I’m begging let me cum, I need to cum.”

 

Tom now lets out a long deep breath as I can tell he’s quite amused by my petty begging, staring me into my eyes.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me.” he commands, “I will allow you to cum now, but keep your eyes on me the whole time, do not take them off.”

 

I nod frantically as he suddenly states the one word that was music to my ears, “Now.” he states, I stared into his hollowed eyes as my jaw drops. The warmth in my body flowing as I feel myself go over the edge as I got the release I so desperately craved.

 

“That was worth it, was it not?”

 

I only nod as I fall back onto the bed, my eyes hitting the ceiling as suddenly he stands, unbuttoning his dress pants, now standing there in his grey underwear he slowly crawls on the bed. His girth was already pressing against the fabric as he slowly stretches out, his head on the pillow as he nods towards me as I slowly get on my knees as my finger slightly hooks at the elastic at the top, slowly pulling them down. Watching as his cock slowly is reveals and springs forward as I pull the underwear down his long legs and flicking them to the side as I admire his girth.

 

I lick my lips slightly as I see him grinning at me as I am, like usual, and impressed, and in some way instantly in love with his blessed gift.

 

I slowly run my hand at the base of the long shaft, touching the soft but veined skin as I wrapped my own fingers around it. I hear him let out a deep breath of air as I slowly lower my head, my tongue rounding the tip and up the back side of it, before making my way back up and taking him into my mouth.

 

My hand quickly meets my mouth movement. I moan, letting the vibrations of my hums go through him, as I hear him breathing deep. I look up, my eyes meeting his as he gives me a half smirk, his eyes squinted a bit as his head falls back again, as I sucked him off.

 

“So amazing.” he huffs, “That mouth of yours….ah….” I feel his body shift as I pull off of him, with a satisfying pop coming from my mouth as I began to rub him faster and faster, watching his face blush as simple “Mmms” and “Ahhhs.” escaped his lips.

 

I could feel him twitch as I kept jerking him off. Tom quickly sat up on his knees quickly pushing me back taking his hand he asked me to open my mouth, I grin at the request as he grasped his own shaft, jacking off harder as I lean back, suddenly hearing him grunt, Tom quickly opens my mouth as his thumb hooked at the bottom of my jaw before suddenly I feel a stream of cum hit my mouth, as the perfect salty taste hits my lips and over my tongue, so erotic I could already feel myself building back up again.

 

His hand shuts my mouth, “Swallow.” he asks before I comply, as he slowly falls back onto the bed.

 

I take my arm wiping the little excess that missed, before crawling my way up his own sweating body. His breath was hitched as I ran my tongue up from above his now flaccid cock before running up his sweaty chest, up his neck across his jaw bone before pulling and nipping at his earlobe, his rough beard scraping me as I began sucking at his neck. His fingers dug into my back as he moaned in my ear as I nipped at his collar bone, dragging my tongue across his salty skin before pulling him into a deep kiss.  I suddenly feel his cock hardening again, I stare at him, a satisfying grin across his face as he slowly lifts me over him.

 

He slowly puts me above his down rehardened member, and very gently he lowers me down onto him. I gasp as I begin to move on him, his girth filling me and even exceed that couldn't even hardly fit as he kept me held up high enough, that I could feel what I could without hurting me.

 

“Slow and steady starts the race.” stated Tom as I moaned slightly as we moved in sync, not very fast but enough that it would more or less count as making love and not rough sex, which something told me that knowing him, the slow and steady wouldn’t last long.

 

“You feel so amazing darling.” he calmly stated,”But….”  My eyes narrowed as his sweet calm demeanor left him.

 

“But...what?”

 

Tom only laughed, I instantly knew, that “slow and steady” ended now.

 

He quickly pulled out, flipping me onto my back, “Time for me to take back my control.” he then thrusts into me, filling me again as he start moving faster, thrusting harder and faster.

 

He was now frenzied, his eyes hollow again as he stared at me, sweat forming on his brow as he grinned, “You see what you do to me?” He laughs with a heavy breath, “You see what an animal you make me? How hard you make me get, how much it makes me want to be inside you?”

 

He was lost now, this was the Thomas, that turned me on more than anything. My mouth gaped open wide in a smile of my own with my breath heavy, returning the looks he wanted and craved.

 

“Oh Tom.” I moan.

 

“Again.” he commanded, “Say it again.”

 

“Tom.” I moaned.

 

He pushed himself harder with a quick thrust.

 

“Again but louder.”

 

“Tom!” I yelled. I didn’t mind calling out his name, like his own mouth, it was like honey coming off my lips.

 

“Again.”

 

“TOM!” I screamed, over and over as a low growl emitted from his throat as he stared down at his handy work, as he thrust into me over and over.

 

“You feel so amazing.” he grunts, “So wet...So tight…” his speed picked up, “I could fuck you like this forever.”

 

I moan, crying out his name once more as I feel my pressure building once again as I feel his cock twitch inside of me, “Tom, I’m close…”

 

“Same here my darling.” stated Tom, his speed slowing, as I feel myself go over the edge once more.

 

With one quick burst of energy Tom quickly slowed and pushed himself one final time, finishing off as he collapsed over me. Sweat Mingled with sweat. Fluids with fluids.

 

He gently kisses my lips before rolling off to the side smiling.

 

“And the winner is Tom Hiddleston.” I pant, as he grins wide.

 

“It was quite the award.”

 

“For both of us.” I laugh.

 

Tom sits up, hugging me as suddenly his cellphone in his dress pocket goes off.

 

Quicky Tom leaps up walking over towards it picking up the vibrating phone.

 

Tom instantly had a look of confusion over his face as he hits the speaker button making the phone come out loud.

 

“Hello?” Tom answers eyeing me.

 

“Uncle Tom! DADDY IT UNCLE TOM!”

 

“Carrie?” suddenly Benedict's voice goes over the phone, “How’d you get my phone?”

 

“Uncle Tom, wuv you, gotta go daddy get phone.” the girls little voice broke out, the phone call instantly ending.

 

Not a word was said as Tom and I stared at each other, before bursting out in full blown laughter.

 

 


End file.
